Flameonna
by Sketchy-Penguin
Summary: Cake goes away for travel, so Fionna decides to stay with Flame prince. I'm not good at summaries, so give it a look. first fan-fiction try, so I'm slowly learning how to wright a good story. Rated T for possible later on chapters.


The weather outside was getting more frigid than Fionna normally would have liked for this time of year. On days as cold as today, she would have loved to hang out with her boyfriend and just cuddle up to his chest for warmth. Although he was most likely off in his room studying on how he should act as royalty, along with ruling the kingdom. Along with him being able to make her his Queen to role along with him.

Just that simple thought easily brought heat to rise to her cheeks. Along with bringing a large grin on her now beat red face. Sure this would be adorable for her boyfriend to see, the great heroine of Aaa all flustered over something so silly. She could already hear him, chuckling softly as if he was right in front of her.

After letting a soft sigh slip pass her lips the young heroine glanced outside. Simply watching the land being blanketed with the white snow,that drifted down gently. Just piling up more and more until it finally decides to stop at some point. Although it brings cold weather Fionna couldn't deny that it was certainly fun to play in.

Well until Flame Prince comes near the snow. Making puddles of water show up behind him, as if following his every move. When the snow melted it burnt him and instantly always made Fionna panic. By that point though her body ached and felt worn out, ready to head inside and warm up next to her prince.

"Fi! You're not even listening to me are you?!" Hissed an all too familiar cat that was sitting on a chair across from her. Cake huffed as she had her eyes glued to her sister, with some anger flickering in them.

"Ah, sorry cake. Got kind of distracted there for a moment." She gave a soft and apologetic smile to her sister before nodding. "Okay! Go on now, you have my full attention!"

Sighing softly, Cake shook her head before finally resuming. "As I was saying... Mono and I will be traveling to some place warmer in place in Aaa. You know how he doesn't like this much snow and cold weather, and... Well I don't want you here all alone."

Fionna tilted her head as Cake meowed softly, mainly thinking about what to do. "Hey, Cake?" Fionna started out to get her sister's attention. "Couldn't I just go and visit FP?"

Cake glanced up her sister quickly as she knew that was exactly what was going to come out of her mouth. A few moments' passers which turned to minutes. An uncomfortable silence filled almost suddenly between them as they stay in chairs across from one another. The one that finally broke the silence though was when Cake let a soft sigh out. Her tail was swaying from side to side softly yet cautiously.

"I guess... As long as you and him sleep in depart rooms and go no were near tier 15!" Cakes' eyes narrowed at her sister whose cheeks heated up once again.

"C-cake! I don't even know what tier 15 is! And you know I've slept over there in the guest room before right?"

"I know that sweetie... It's just, I want to know that my baby sister is safe." She smiled softly as her arms wrapped around Fionna. "I trust you, I just don't tray FP, and I don't want him to hurt you again. The last time you visited him and came back, you had burns on your body!"

Fionna smiled softly as she felt her cheeks hear up slightly at the thought of remembering that night. The night that her and FP was getting a bit too physical and into the moment. That it only took a slit second for the Flame Prince to cause harm to her. Then again it was partly her fault for causing it to happen.

"Cake, I'll be fine. No burns this time! FP said that he was even learning how to cast the flame shield."

"Well, of you really say so. I want a call from you every night though and a progress report of what you've done that day!" Her arms unwrapped Fionna.

"I will Cake, don't worry. You just have fun being with Lord Monochromicorn. I'll go and give FP a call that I'll be coming over and costing then!"

Cake couldn't get any more words in, since her sister almost instantly hoped up and ran to her room. A smile came across Cake's face though at the thought. She was happy as long as Fionna was.

Fionna flopped on her bed as she held the phone close to her chest. She was only hoping that he would say yes to let her stay over now. Or she'd really would just have to go over to the Fore Kingdom and crash his party. Which ironically he was going to have in a couple more weeks.

Sure it wasn't technically a party but more of a royal ceremony. It'll be the most important moment to her since her prince will be coming a King. Her lips quickly grinned in a wide and happy grin at the though. A flood of memories came raging though her mind.

The memories were clear as day in her mind. She remember that he had said that he wanted to make her his Queen after becoming lifted one of her hands to her face,to only feel that is was burning up. This seemed to happen every time she heard him bring up the subject, Fionna's body heat would rise higher.

First couple of times though FP got so concerned that he asked for the royal doctor to check Fionna out. Along with him thinking that he had hurt her in some way. Although after that he just used it as a pure excuse to make her embarrassed. It was almost like it was one of his newest hobbies after leaving his glass chamber.

Sighing softly to herself she finally decided to dial FP. The phone rung a couple of times before finally being greeted with the all so charming voice of the Flame Prince.

"Ah! Fionna, it's nice to talk. So how is it my dearest?"

"I-I... Oh... Hello?" Her voice was clearly shaky as she had to cough after wards. Just to try to get out all of her nervousness out.

"Fionna, you don't sound so well, should I come over and help you out maybe..?"

"N-no no! I'm fine really, it's just been a while since I've heard your voice is all... And it's hard to ya know? Talk to someone as sweet and good-looking as you. It's sorta hard to just call ya up and be like 'yo lemme come over and crash at your place!'... Y-ya know?"

She took a deep breath as she waited for a reply. Blew it probably, he was far too silent. Well aside from some slight muffling noises that she could hear. Maybe he was speaking with his mother?

But no, when FP finally replayed he seemed almost like he was out of breath, from she Fiona could guess, he was laughing a lot. "Ah. So that makes a lot of since then Fionna." This time she could clearly tell he was chucking at the situation.

"You're probably purely red, your cheeks on fire. Just because of me, well talking to more like it probably my dearest..?" Dude was too polite towards her since he's been studying, but not like he ever wasn't before. Although her cheeks and face were exactly the way he had said they was.

Which only made her almost want to squirm and whine. Yet she couldn't just cuddle up in his lap and pout. "D-dude back on to the topic. W-Would... It be okay if I stay over at your place..? Cake is leaving for a bit with Lord Monochromicorn and, well she doesn't want me at the tree house all alone."

This time however an almost uncomfortable silence crept upon their conversation. The only thing that the two of them exchanged though the phone was soft breaths, now clearly audible. Fionna rested her head on a nearby pillow as she waited. When she finally did get a response her body jolted upwards as she grinned. "Fionna, I'd love for you to come over and stay."


End file.
